


Una Noche O Algo Más.

by KalK



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Y si Nathan no regresa a Tree Hill y se queda con Taylor.
Relationships: Taylor James/Nathan Scott





	Una Noche O Algo Más.

**Una Noche O Algo Más**

Noche

En la calle se THE SWINGING DONKEY BAR

Nathan y Taylor están parados frente a un juego arcade de baloncesto tipo. Él lanza la pelota y pasa por el aro.

Así que este es tu juego 'A', ¿eh? - lanza una pelota y falla.

La miro - ¿Sabes lo que siempre me decía mi papá? Olvídate de la práctica; Siempre que vengas a jugar - Taylor lanza de nuevo y lo consigue en este momento- . El día del juego cuando hay mucho en juego, es probable que salgas ganador. La última vez fue solo una ronda de práctica. - Ambos lanzan pelotas.

¿Desde cuándo sigues los consejos de tu padre? - ella le pregunta a el

Sonríe - Lo sé, está bien. Pero si hay algo que él sabe, es ganar. - Toma una pelota y la lanza de nuevo, luego observa cómo golpea el suelo.

Bien, ¿qué hay en juego esta noche? - pregunta esta vez a Nathan

Se queda pensativo unos segundos - bueno - lanza las pelotas entre sus manos. - Si hago este tiro - Taylor asiente - vamos arriba.

Ella lo estudia - ¿Y hacer qué?

Lo que quiera. - le responde

Taylor se atreve a preguntar - ¿Y si fallas? - Nathan simplemente lanza la pelota y la ve pasar por el aro.

Vamonos - Taylor se ríe mientras se van.

* * *

En el apartamento que está arriba del bar.

Nathan y Taylor entran al apartamento. Nathan toma su mano y la empuja contra la pared. Está muy cerca de besarla antes de detenerse y golpear la pared detrás de ella suavemente).

No puedo hacer esto. - Taylor lo mira.

Para después preguntar - ¿Por Haley?

No. - se detiene un momento - Por mí.

Ambos se miran - …Haley me llamó;… justo después de que te fuiste de Austin. - Nathan deja de apoyarse en la pared y la evalúa.

¿Planeabas decirme esto antes o después de tener sexo? - pregunta algo molesto 

Ella le dijo lo que pensaba - no íbamos a tener sexo, Nathan. - suspira - lo sabía; Solo estaba esperando a que lo averiguaras.

El asiente - Oh, ... ¿y qué, eres como mi, eh, ... mi ángel de la guarda?

Sacude la cabeza - No, no es eso. Es solo que ... estás perdido ... y solo, soy bastante bueno haciendo que la gente olvide lo solos que están en realidad.

Nathan sonríe - Cierto, ... esa es una buena forma de describir en qué eres realmente bueno.

Ella se ve visiblemente herida. - Duerme Nathan. Mañana tienes un largo viaje en auto.

El la mira - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Al parecer, lo que mejor hago. - Abre la puerta y sale. Nathan cierra los ojos y suspira

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abre la puerta y va tras ella. Antes que Taylor llegue a las escaleras la toma del brazo y la lleva devuelta al apartamento - que haces?

Tomo mi propia decisión - cierra la puerta tras ellos, la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama. Ambos caen en ella y cierran el diminuto espacio entre sus labios y la besa con fuerza. A pesar de las ligeras protestas de su mente, las sensaciones se centraron en el sabor, el olor, el tacto de él. Con un gemido de satisfacción desde el fondo de su garganta, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él gimió en respuesta y la levantó en sus brazos.

Su lengua empujó más allá de sus labios con sabor a fresa y la probó más profundamente. Su respiración se volvió tan profunda y desigual que parecía que el oxígeno había dejado de existir.

Los dos se separaron, pero aún tan cerca que su respiración se entrometió. ¿Estás seguro? - Sus miradas se encontraron, el asintió - ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunto ella

Nathan volvió a mirarla - tenemos toda la noche.

Ella sonrió y regresó a sus labios - ¿que estamos esperando? - el se volvió abalanzar sobre ella para desnudarle y besar su cuerpo

Continuara...


End file.
